Glimpse of the Past
by Perfect Pirate Captain
Summary: Post AWE. Elizabeth has been living on the island for four months now. When her friend Mary becomes sick Elizabeth begins to see people from the past. What happens when the past is now the present and one person in particular won't leave her alone? J/E
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Author's Note:** I've decided to delete the old version of this story and reupload it. I'm sorry I took so long to write and upload a new chapter. Spring break is finally here and I intend on really trying to work on this story as much as possible. This story is very different to most POTC stories, it has a supernatural theme to it, but ultimately it's a romance story. Please do review and leave me your feedback. Enjoy!

* * *

As the sun set once more on the warm September day Elizabeth Swan smiled to herself from where she sat comfortably on the beach. The sea breeze gently brushed over her skin, and the water tickled her feet. Her right arm was extended behind her, her hand lightly buried in the sand, her left hand rested on her stomach. She was four months pregnant and just beginning to show, the white dress she wore clung to her stomach making the bulge more noticeable before it loosely flowed just above her ankles.

For the past three months she had spent her time on the island relaxing, getting lost in a good book and resting on the beach. Mostly, she spent her time writing letters to her beloved, which were delivered by trades men who docked at the town twenty minutes away. Although for the most part she was alone, once a week she would journey into the town, not only to pick up supplies to last her, but also to visit Mary. Mary was an old widow, with a face full of wrinkles and laughter lines, her wispy grey hair always tucked neatly into a bun, and a hand-sown dress covered her aging body.

Occasionally, Mary would visit her. Elizabeth would wake up in the morning to the smell of freshly prepared food and the sweet tang of hot apple cider waiting for her. After a delicious meal, the pair would walk along the beach, or sit by the fire in Elizabeth's small hut of a home, and sow until late hours of the night.

Often Mary would share with her stories of her past, her childhood and a few stories of her husband, which would always bring her to tears. As Mary told stories of her husband, Elizabeth, sometimes found herself staring at her own wedding ring with a look filed with longing and hope. Those were the night when she would find herself waking during the early hours of the morning after a restless night of sleep. Nightmares of her dead unborn child still fresh in her mind.

The soft padding of footsteps next to her alerted her suddenly of someone's presence. Her eyes snapped open and she leapt to her feet, protectively holding her stomach. As the sun had long since set, taking with it the natural light, she found herself having to rely on the dimly lit stars and the crescent moon hidden behind large clouds.

"Hello?" she called nervously into the dark, her eyes barely making out the outline of the approaching person.

A few moment of silence soon followed, and Elizabeth begun to back away slowly towards the water, taking great care not to make a sound.

"Anyone there?" she asked louder, trying again, the nervousness still present in her voice as she spoke.

The approaching figure stopped at the sound of her voice, Elizabeth also found herself stopping in her attempt to get away from this person.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you" a kind male voice called out to her. The terror in her voice had obviously been more noticeable than she had originally believed.

"Are you Elizabeth?" he asked, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"That depends, who are you?" she replied, suddenly defensive.

"My name is Jacob Thatcher"

Elizabeth paused for a moment, that name sounded oddly familiar but she couldn't place it. Cautiously, she took a few steps closer to him, as if hoping to get a better look at him.

"You've never met me before," he begun, hearing her footsteps. "I'm a friend of Mary's." he continued.

It was then it hit her; he was little Jake Thatcher, the teenager who had been helping Mary ever since he was twelve years old. Mary would sometimes bring his name up in a conversation, or whenever Elizabeth would ask her about her day. Mary hadn't told her much about his past though. All Elizabeth knew about him was his age, that he had a sibling named Emily, and that he was an orphan who had lost his parents a few years back in a fire.

"Is Mary alright?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

The boy shook his head, unable to respond to her question properly. After all Mary had been the only one who had cared for him when his parents had perished. If it hadn't been for her then he would probably have been living on the streets, his sister Emily thrown into some orphanage where he would not be allowed to see her again.

Elizabeth rushed forward making out the shake of his head, her feet bringing her right in front of the boy. Questions running through her mind, as panic set in.

"What happened to her?" she whispered.

The boy shook his head in response once more; he couldn't bring himself to explain what had happened that evening.

"I was told to come and find you," he continued explaining as best he could. "She's at home with the doctor, Mrs. Williams is also there with her"

"Thank you" Elizabeth said softly to the boy. "Do you want to come back with me?" she asked him carefully, noting his distress.

"No" he choked out, a few tears rolling down his face. Although it was still dark, Elizabeth was able to catch sight of the tears soaking his face, and she wasted no time in pulling him into a warm motherly hug.

"There, there, it will be okay" she told him, rubbing his back in a reassuring manner. "I'll go and see her, you can stay here at my house and keep an eye on things for me, alright?"

He nodded against her before pulling back and roughly wiping his eyes with his dirty shirtsleeve.

"Good boy" she said to him fondly, before she turned and headed towards the town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Author's Note: Well I would like to thank and dedicate this chapter to Kate (Florencia7) for reviewing once again. You are amazing! I do hope there are more readers than just one. Please do review as it means the world to me to know that my work is being enjoyed. So anyways enjoy!

* * *

The town was dark by the time she arrived, all the business had closed up for the night, the candles that kept their shops illuminated had long since been extinguished. All except for one shop which resided at the end of the street, it was a small shop which sold mostly books and parchments, it made little money, just enough to keep it in business. Above the shop was a small home; this was where Mary lived. Her nephew James, who also took care of Mary on a daily basis, ran the shop and with the money he earned helped support her.

Elizabeth hurried down the cobbled street, her bare feet grazing themselves along the rocks and stones that lay in her path. Her left hand still remained protectively on her stomach, her right hand was by her side, ready to support her if she were to stumble or trip.

She made her way to the shop in a matter of minutes, with her free hand she pushed open the small wooden door. The closed sign, which hung outside was thrown to the ground and ignored as Elizabeth entered. Without wasting a second Elizabeth ran up the shaky wooden stairs, her left hand clinging to the rail as her right hand took over protecting her unborn child.

The sound of voices helped direct her to the right room, it was the second room to her left, a shabby green door was closed in front of the room sectioning it off from the rest of the house. She approached the door quietly; as she got closer she noticed a faint light seeping from the cracks on the door. She paused outside for a moment, her hand hovering above the wooden door handle.

As she reached to grasp it fully the door swung open. She was hit with a blast of light, temporarily blinding her before her eyes adjusted. Elizabeth stepped towards the light and was greeted by the sight of two people standing around a bed, a pair of feet sticking out from under the covers.

A short woman wearing a simple green dress that hung awkwardly on her body turned to face her. Her warm green eyes and small smile made Elizabeth feel comfortable.

"Come my dear, don't be scared" the woman called out softly, outstretching a hand.

Elizabeth moved nearer to the woman, her hands dropped to her side, for the first time in the last few hours, no longer protectively holding her stomach. The woman wrapped her outstretched arm around Elizabeth's shoulder, bringing her closer. They now stood at the side of the bed, their legs touching the wooden frame.

Laying at ease in the bed was Mary, a serene expression on her face. Her face broke out in a large grin, her eyes dancing with happiness at the sight of Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, my child come closer" she instructed softly, her voice surprisingly hoarse.

Elizabeth slowly lowered her body towards Mary, her arms outstretching and gently wrapping their way around the older woman's neck. Mary extended her frail arms around Elizabeth, holding on as tightly as her strength would allow.

The sweet smell of cinnamon surrounded Elizabeth, filling her eyes with tears. The scent was so homey and brought with it memories of her mother from all those years back.

Elizabeth gently pulled back, catching a glimpse of something happen to Mary's face. She blinked, standing up straight and looked at Mary once more. She could have sworn she saw the version of Mary, which now belonged in memories. A younger, happier, and beautiful version of the Mary she knew now. She discarded this thought almost instantly; it was absurd, absolutely ridiculous and completely impossible.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked the man to her right, who she recognized to be Dr. Samuels, the local town doctor who was currently monitoring her pregnancy.

"Nothing, just a small tumble" Mary answered reassuringly before the doctor could get a word in.

Elizabeth turned to face the doctor, knowing full well that a tumble would not put her in this condition, and bring so much worry to young Jacob.

"Mary, it was no tumble," the doctor told her firmly, before he turned to Elizabeth to elaborate further. "She had a minor heart attack this afternoon" he continued.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, concern and anxiety evident on her face. Heart attacks was something that Elizabeth was more than aware of, she knew what they were, and the devastating consequences of experiencing one. She had lost her grandmother to a heart attack; she had been so young at the time, unable to understand the change in her mother's demeanor. The pain of the loss had affected her mother greatly, she often found her mother in the attic tears rolling down her face as she clutched an old book, or a piece of cloth.

"A few weeks in bed, carefully monitored and in no time she'll be better, I'll stop by once every other day to check up on things." Dr. Samuels informed her and the woman to her left, before he glanced at Mary and offered her a small nod.

"Take good care of her," he told Elizabeth with a comforting smile. He bent down to right and picked up a large brown pouch, he wrapped the strings tightly around his fingers, before he let it go allowing it to dangle. He then turned and exited the room leaving the three women alone.

The green door closed once more, and after a few minutes Elizabeth turned her gaze to the woman at her left, who she hadn't had the chance to formally introduce herself. She had merely presumed that this was Mrs. Williams.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name" Elizabeth said her voice light with false happiness.

"No need to be sorry my dear, I'm Clarissa, and you must be Elizabeth" the woman answered pleasantly.

Elizabeth nodded in response, unsure of what else to say to this woman.

"Well it's very nice to meet you dear, I hear quite a bit about you from Mary" Clarissa continued, apparently in no short supply of words or things to say.

Suddenly a loud gasping of breath caused the two women to jump in alarm, frantically they looked at Mary, both worried at what they would find.

Mary Adams had always been a healthy person; she had grown up as the daughter of the town's Doctor. She had been raised on the belief that fruits and fresh vegetables were essential to ones diet, not only to prevent scurvy, a disease which frequently killed numerous tradesmen, pirates, and fishermen. As her family had been quite wealthy, they were often the talk of the town's people, so her mother had always ensured that Mary was impeccably clean and dressed in the finest clothes.

During her childhood Mary rarely got sick, something that was strange for children during those times. Years went by and her parent's died, when her husband finally passed all those years back, Mary had been forced to support herself. Unable to achieve the right amount of nutrition due to lack of money, Mary's health had lowly begun to decline over the years. She had been forced to consume foods that had not been fresh or cooked well, and drunk dirty water, all of which had taken its toll on her body. All of which had greatly weakened her immune system.

Now, Mary lay in her bed, her body covered in sweat, her mouth open and desperately gasping for air as if unable to locate any. Her eyes wide open with shock, and her whole body rigid with strain.

"Mary!" Elizabeth cried leaning closer, hysterically scavenging the bed for any sign of what was preventing her breathing.

Clarissa had taken one look at Mary and had wasted no time in hurrying out of the door in desperate hope of catching up with the doctor.

"'Lizbth…get…Jack" Mary choked out between frantic breaths.

Elizabeth stood there confused. _Who was Jack? Did she mean Jacob?_

"Mary, who is Jack?" she asked silently praying that Mary would be fine, and that this would pass, or at least that the doctor would arrive soon and help Mary.

"My…son…next…room...hurry……pl..please.."

Elizabeth nodded before she picked up the ends of her white dress and dashed out of the room, through the open door and down the hall. She wasn't sure which room it was but the door, which was slightly cracked open and emitting a faint light, looked the most promising.

"Jack, come quick" she cried as she stopped outside the door. The sound of loud thump accompanied by hurried footsteps alerted her that she had found him. Without waiting for this child she had never heard of, let alone met before, she hurried back to the room where Mary lay.

Elizabeth ran back into Mary's room, leaving the door wide open for Jack to enter quickly. Just as she was about to return to her spot at the side of the bed she froze.

Before her, lying in bed, gasping for air was not Mary. Instead, lay a woman in her late twenties, her light brown hair tied in bun. Her light eyes matched those of Mary's only they were younger. This woman also had the same panicked expression on her face that she had seen on Mary's moments ago.

The woman opened her mouth to call Elizabeth closer, but was unable to, her gasps became faster and more desperate, she wouldn't be able to continue this much longer.

A figure suddenly appeared behind Elizabeth and dashed towards the bed. The figure looked to be around sixteen years old, with a mop of black hair, and dressed in a white puffy shirt, and an old pair of brown pants. His knees collided with the ground as he leaned over his mother's figure and wept on her bed. Elizabeth watched silently as the obviously dying woman, extended her hand out to rest on her son's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

A loud strangled intake of breath filled the room, before all that remained was eerie silence and the sobs of the young boy. Elizabeth rushed to his side, and pulled the boy from his mother and up to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and let him sob his heart out into her shoulder. The boy clutched her dress firmly in despair.

Soon her own tears began to fall from her eyes even though she had never seen this woman before in her life. The pain of the young boy in her arms was enough for her.

Elizabeth found her eyes drifting back to the woman, she was still and lifeless, her body was slowly beginning to lose its color. In spite of this she was still beautiful, her features distinct, and her face unblemished.

Unexpectedly, the boy's grip on her loosened and he crashed to the ground a few feet away from her. Just as she was going to pull him back into her embrace the sound of pounding footsteps getting louder by the second filled the room. She spun around and headed towards the door, only to be knocked aside by Clarissa and the doctor as they rushed in.

Elizabeth walked over to them about to inform them that this was not in fact Mary, and that this was the body of a strange woman, when suddenly she caught a glimpse of the lifeless figure in the bed. Her eyes darted to the boy that remained on the floor in tears; he looked up at her without warning. She gasped, and fell to the ground in shock.

That face, granted was younger and cleaner looking, but it was him nonetheless. There was no doubt about it, his hair, his features; those warm chocolate orbs. They belonged to none other than Jack. Not Jack, Mary's son, but her Jack, the man she had traveled across the oceans with, the man who had saved her life countless times. Jack Sparrow.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she plummeted into the awaiting darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Author's Note**: Once again thanks to Florencia7 for reviewing! I've received a few story favorites and alerts since I started this story which is nice, but a review would be fantastic! Anyways, here is the next part. Enjoy!

* * *

The white lily in her hand was gripped so tightly the stem had long since been broken. The brownish powder found on its long white petals had blown off, disappearing into the strong winds of the late afternoon. The date was September 18th; it had been exactly one week since Mary had perished that fateful night. Today was the day of her funeral, a small group of people; only those closest to her had attended.

Elizabeth stood silently, only half listening to the words of the priest as he spoke about the amazing things Mary had done during her lifetime, the changes to lives of the people that she encountered, and the usual speech about how society will greatly suffer because of her death. There was no mention of any son by the name of Jack or any family that she would be leaving behind besides her nephew. Elizabeth sighed softly to herself, she felt so alone, it seemed as if the world was slowly taking away everyone she got close to, one by one.

Her eyes shut gently as she let the memory of her wedding day pass; the day that was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life had soon turned into a nightmare. Only the devil himself would be able to ruin such an event, and he had done so quite effortlessly at the time. She forced the memory away from her that was all behind her now. William was still alive, alive and well, and in no time at all she would be in his arms once more. He would embrace his new child lovingly and teach him or her wonderful things.

Silent tears subconsciously flowed freely down her face, the pain of the loss she had experienced all her life finding its way back to her. A small sob soon escaped until she broke down, unable to hold it all in any longer.

"Miss, are you alright?" the deep voice of the priest spoke. He had attended many funerals during his years, watched numerous people cry over the bodies of their loved ones, but this woman looked almost hysterical in spite of the fact she was of no relation.

Elizabeth glanced up from behind her blurry wet eyes, her cheeks flushed slightly as she realized that everyone was watching her. As she felt another, stronger wave of sadness hit her she knew she had to escape.

"I'm sorry" she rushed as she turned and ran as far as her legs would carry her, away from the funeral and all the worried glances. She didn't make it that far before she felt a sharp pain in her stomach; clearly running while pregnant was not the best idea. Elizabeth bent over as far as she could, the palms of her hands resting lightly on her thighs as she attempted to regain her breath.

The surrounding area was unfamiliar, it appeared that she was in an alleyway, but besides that she had no clue where in the town she was. It was still bright outside so she was able to get a good look at the shop that was located next to the alley. Apparently they sold pies, but from the looks of it outside, it had long since gone out of business. Now cobwebs and dust clouded the windows and tables had been turned upside down.

Another sharp pain caused her to clutch her stomach, her head falling back as she continued to regain her normal breathing pattern. Her whole body began to sway and she stumbled backwards, her back colliding with the wall behind her.

"I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure you shouldn't run while you're pregnant" a familiar male voice spoke up from somewhere close by.

Elizabeth opened her eyes at this familiar voice, her eyes scanning the alley until she finally found him. He seemed older, a few inches taller, and he dressed in a different outfit to what she had seen him in last week. A small smile danced on his lips at the comment but didn't quite meet his lifeless brown eyes.

She gave him a small nod, her eyes shutting once more as she winced at the pain. She could tell he was coming closer to her, his footsteps were getting louder every second, but she didn't care. Her mind was too focused on her child, slightly worried that she may have caused the baby some discomfort.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name when I last saw you" he said softly, quite close to her, but not close enough to make her think anything of it. "My name is…" he begun only for her to cut him off.

"Jack" she interrupted, her eyes opening as her stomach settled, and the pain disappeared.

He gave her a confused look, before he remembered that she had called him by his first name when they had first encountered one another.

"And your name is....?" he prompted once more.

Elizabeth pressed herself off the wall and outstretched one of her fingers pointing it at him menacingly. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"I don't know what you're playing at Jack, but I suggest you stop it now" she exclaimed angrily, she was not about to become part of his little joke.

Jack stepped back from her bewildered, but Elizabeth only continued, obviously not finished with him yet.

"I don't know if this is your idea of some sick and twisted joke, Sparrow, but if you don't stop it now, I will hurt you." She told him furiously, her hormones raging.

"I..uh…um…I'm sorry?" he tried, not quite sure what had happened, or what he had done to insult this woman.

Elizabeth blinked. _Did Jack Sparrow of all people just apologize and sincerely mean it?_

"I think we have started on the wrong foot," he begun carefully once more. "I hope I didn't offend you some how, I never wanted to do that. I just wanted to introduce myself properly, it seemed back then we never quite got the chance."

Elizabeth, unsure and a tad bit curious ignored him. "How old are you?" she inquired instead.

Jack looked at her questioningly. "Twenty-Six," he answered after a moment.

She froze, that made no sense whatsoever, at most, this meant he was only a few months older than she was. "You can't be, last week, you looked only sixteen, seventeen at the most. You can't be twenty-six."

"What do you mean last week?" he begun. "Miss, I haven't seen you in quite a long time, my mother died seven years ago." He informed her, saying the last part quieter than the rest.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she stared up at him in shock, she was speechless. She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a few unintelligible sounds.

"Are you okay?" he asked her slightly concerned; after all she was quite pale now and seemingly unable to speak. "Maybe I should take you home" he continued after a few moments of silence.

She nodded her head slightly, her stomach was causing her discomfort once more, and now she was developing a migraine. Her head swarming with unanswered questions that filled her head like a challenging riddle waiting to be solved.

Jack moved himself closer to her and wrapped his arm securely around her waist. Without a word passing between the pair, he carefully led her out of the alley, through town, and in the direction of her home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Author's Note**: Thank you, thank you so much once again to Florencia7 for reviewing. Also I would like to thank Crystalyna du Starrvan and Alice for reviewing the last chapter! Here is the next installment, there is a lot more dialog in this chapter and it was quite challenging to write. As Jack hasn't yet taken to piracy his English for the most part is pretty good so there are no words like "aye," "ye" or any other form of piratey lingo. Please review! Enjoy!

* * *

The small fire they had burned not twenty minutes ago blazed with a warm orange color. Each nursing a warm cup of tea they stared into the flickering flames, uncertain of what to say or what to discuss. At first the silence was comfortable, nothing more than two people enjoying the warmth of the fire on a cold September evening. However the comfortable atmosphere had some how vanished and Elizabeth felt uncomfortable being alone with him.

"So, tell me how it happened" Jack finally spoke, his cool crisp voice breaking through the silence.

Elizabeth looked up from where her eyes had become fixed on the burning logs to the eyebrows of the man next to her, not quite able to meet those familiar eyes.

"How what happened?" she asked genuinely confused.

"How you ended up on this island, you certainly don't seem like you were born and raised here" he replied, analyzing her. There was something about her, something interesting, something different that made her stand out, something that filled him with curiosity.

"Oh, um my husband left me here" she answered gripping her mug tighter enjoying the burning heat it provided her hands.

Jack blinked; he hadn't expected that answer, in fact he wasn't even quite sure what he expected in response.

"He left you? Here? Why?" he questioned, leaning forward from his chair.

Subconsciously she too leaned forward closer to him, she could feel his hot breath brush gently against her skin, and she shivered slightly.

"Because he's only allowed to see me once every ten years," she responded as if the answer was obvious.

To her response he chucked softly before taking a long sip of his tea. "Right…and why is that?"

"He's the Captain of the Flying Dutchman"

Jack froze, her reply had once again caught him off guard, and without realizing he was standing, his cup placed on the table in front of him, his eyes locked on the door.

"I should go," he whispered as he took a step forward.

"NO!" Elizabeth exclaimed shocking both of them, her hand reaching out to grab his wrist. She didn't know why but she wanted him to stay, she barely knew him, yet his familiar face comforted her. "Don't leave" she whispered the last part, still unsure of herself.

He turned to her, not pulling his wrist free from her grip, his eyes unlocking themselves from the front door and instead meeting with hers. "Why?"

"I don't know" Elizabeth replied truthfully, gently releasing her grip on his wrist, only for him to reach out and take her wrist instead.

"When did you say my mother died?" he asked, his brown eyes boring into hers as he turned his body towards her.

"Last week, remember? You where there with me"

Jack shook his head in response. "No, that was seven years ago"

"It couldn't have been, if it was seven years ago I wouldn't still be pregnant"

Even though he knew her to be correct, his eyes still needed confirmation and moved from her eyes down her body until they rested on her bulging stomach.

Shocked he let go of her wrist and took a step back. "That can't be right, she died seven years ago, I know it, you must have gotten pregnant again"

"I didn't, I can account for the past seven days, I met with various people, if you don't believe me you can ask them for proof" she told him, just as confused as he was.

"That doesn't make any sense, I can account for the past seven years as well, every year I placed flowers on my mother's grave stone, I spent the past few years away at sea and just returned a few minutes before I ran into you in the alleyway."

"No Jack, that didn't happen, it couldn't have"

"Yes it did, don't you dare try and convince me otherwise. Look at me! I've aged haven't I, aren't I different to the last time you saw me?! You said it yourself, last time you saw me I couldn't have been older than sixteen or seventeen"

"I…..don't….know.." she stuttered, bewildered, upset and exhausted. Without warning tears started to cascade down her face catching them both off guard for a second time that evening.

It took Jack only a few seconds to notice and he wasted no time in reaching into his pockets and withdrawing a clean handkerchief and wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, it's just you're not making any sense" he apologized.

She nodded in understanding, wishing that the tears would cease falling, unfortunately the hormones raging inside of her refused to grant her wish. It seemed almost as if everything wrong in her life was hitting her at once, Will becoming the Captain of the Dutchman, the long years apart, the pregnancy, Mary's death, feeling so alone in the world.

Elizabeth hadn't realized she had started sobbing until Jack had lifted her up from the chair, sat down in her place and pulled her onto his lap, holding her tightly in his warm embrace. Naturally her body moved as close to him as her swollen stomach would allow and buried her face in his chest, sobbing away her pain. Helpless, Jack could do nothing more than hold his new friend and whisper words of comfort softly into her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Author's Note**: Right wow this took me a while. I have a sort of rough storyline in my head at the moment so every chapter is a surprise :D Thanks to Florencia7 and Crystalyna du Starrvan for reviewing the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

As the sun's rays gently reached into her small hut through the tiny cracks under her door Elizabeth started to stir. The first thing she registered was that she was warm and very comfortable; she was also curled up in a fetal position. Slowly she attempted to stretch as she opened her eyes, she froze mid stretch. It didn't take her long to realize she was in her living room sitting in her favorite armchair, but what caught her off guard was the person whose lap she was sleeping on.

His eyes were firmly closed, a dazed expression on his sleeping face was apparent, his head pressed gently into the top corner of the chair. His arms were tightly wrapped around her, pulling her flush against him.

Not sure quite what to do Elizabeth attempted to get up off of him without waking him up, then slip into her room as if she had been there the entire night. However as she started to do this her movement aroused him and he started to stir, his eyes opened and blinked to adjust to the light. It took him only a few moments before he realized that there was in fact someone in his lap, their eyes boring a hole into him.

Jack glanced down only to meet Elizabeth's eyes, they stared at each other, his arms never retracting, her body making no effort to move off of him. Neither spoke for what seemed like an eternity, finally she opened her mouth and asked him a question.

"Hungry?"

He blinked detaching his gaze from her before merely nodding and releasing her from his iron grip. She too nodded in confirmation before she detached her body from his and climbed off of the chair and hurried into the kitchen not looking back.

Upon hearing the familiar clattering of pots and pans Jack attempted to get his head around things, he remembered holding her last night as she cried, then she eventually fell asleep, no doubt he too and fallen asleep. That wasn't what confused him, what still bugged him was the situation with his mother it didn't make sense, how could a huge part of his life be a lie?

"Would you like margarine with your bread?" Elizabeth called out to him from the kitchen.

Indifferent he merely shouted yes in response before standing up and heading over to the kitchen in search of a distraction. Anything to take his mind off of everything would be perfect.

Jack couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted him. Elizabeth was stood in the kitchen, a small fire burned beneath a chimney, a large piece of metal with two stands either side of it holding it above the flames. Upon the metal, which served as a place to cook and heat up food and drinks, were two fair size iron mugs each filled with water. In her hands were a dish containing margarine and a butter knife. It was a very domesticated scene and it brought happy memories of his mother flooding back to him.

It didn't take her long to feel his eyes on her, watching her silently as she navigated around the kitchen effortlessly. She looked up from where she had starting cutting slices of bread and placing them on plates. She gave him a curious look wondering what had brought him to the kitchen.

"Jack?" she prompted.

"Yes?" he replied taking his eyes off of the flickering flames and bringing them over to her.

"Did you want something?" she asked.

"Oh right, I was just wondering whether you wanted some help?"

Elizabeth blinked in surprise for two reasons, one she was not used to having around man around the house let alone one who offered to help her. Two, even though she knew the man before her was a stranger, he was still Jack to her, Captain Jack Sparrow, a rum soaken wobbly legged pirate, as she had once referred to him as.

Misreading her blank stare as doubt he stepped forward and continued to speak. "Don't worry, I can help, I can cook or what ever you need help with, I won't burn down your home or anything"

His rambling seemed to bring her back to her senses and she smiled and nodded. "You can help me cut this bread if you want"

Without a word he moved over to where she was standing and picked up a piece of bread and a knife and starting cutting. No words passed between the pair, it was still a little awkward for them, and they were too wrapped up in their own thoughts to make polite conversation.

"Ow" Jack muttered suddenly, bringing her out of her head. She glanced over at him; a small cut was present on his hand where the knife had slipped. A small drop of blood squeezed through the cut and she gently thumbed it away, his hand shook slightly at her touch. They both noticed and they looked up, their eyes meeting in a powerful stare.


End file.
